Babe, it's cold outside
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: AU. Who ever said that the weather outside was frightful, were more correct then they thought, but who ever came up with the snow is so delightful obviously didn't get pummeled by snowballs by a thirteen year old terrer! HansXSeras, one-shot


**My first Christmas speical, horay! **

**I wanted to get this up before Christmas or Christmas Eve so that way we can all get into the holiday mood.**

**!IMPORTANT!**

**I just like to tell everyone that I already know that my grammer and spelling sucks and I don't need people to point out stupid things that I already know. In other words don't waist your breath.**

**!I DON'T OWN HELLSING!**

**Babe, it's cold outside**

It was a war out,the enemy seemed like he was everywhere, firing his deadly weapons every chance he could get. It was not safe to wonder the battle field without someone watching your back, not the with way her enemy was fighting. Oh, why oh why did she take him on in the first place? She had to be completely out of her mind to think that she could possible win against him. He had won this fight before it even began, and she knew it.

Carefully, Seras poked her head out from around the tree to see if she could see her opponent. There was no sight of him, just the empty battle ground they had created. Scanning the area one last time, Seras took this chance to leave the safety of the tree and ran like hell to a small group of large trees not too far from her. But as soon as she took the first step out into the open, she was attacked. He appeared out of nowhere, firing at her like the mad man that he was. Seras let out a shriek of surprise at the sudden attack. Taking several hits from her stealthy opponent.

He let out a crazed laughter as he continued to fire off at her, hitting the blonde woman quite a few times before she took refuge behind the small group of trees. His laughter died down until there was nothing left but a smirk on his pretty little face. Oh yes, he had won this battle as soon as they had started.

Seras shivered slightly and brushed off the remains of her enemy's attack. Hugging herself, she rubbed her upper arms to create some sort of warmth for her to help her keep pushing on the chilled weather. It was then that she noted a small speckle of white falling from the sky and looked up to see that it was starting to snow. She groaned, just what she needed, more snow to cover the already white ground. She really couldn't win with anything right now.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Yep, she really can't win at all here.

Before Seras could even react, her enemy suddenly appeared in front of her, loaded with snowballs in his hands, and attacked with fearsome force. She let out another shriek of surprise as she was suddenly smothered in snow that just seemed to keep on coming at her nonstop. How in the world did he create this many snowballs in so little time was beyond her.

"Uncle, uncle! I surrender!" She yelled, buried in the snow pile, "I give, Schrödinger you win!"

Schrödinger grinned in victory and finally halted his attack at her request. Once again, he was victorious like always.

"That vas easy, you don't put up much of a fight." said the blonde boy.

Seras stood from her snow pile and brushed her coat off, "That's because you never let me have a chance to attack you."

His grin just grew, "But you should haff known that vhen my uncle didn't come out vith us."

She glared at him, "Oh yes, he so kindly left out that little detail before we came out here. Now come on, it's time to head inside Before it gets late."

Schrödinger said nothing but just kept on grinning as he followed Seras into the white, two storied house. The house was decorated with blue Christmas and white icicle lights, giving it that real Christmas feel to it. Opening the back door of the house, the two blondes were greeted by the comforting warmth of the house, along with the heavenly aroma of Christmas Eve dinner.

Schrödinger's mouth watered at the smell of delicious food and the freshly baked cookies. Sneaking away from Seras, who was busy stripping her jacket and scarf off, and sneaked into the kitchen to see a plate of fresh gingerbread cookies on the table. The blonde boy grinned evilly at the sight of his target and quickly sneaked his way over to it, staying hidden like a ninja. Slowly peaking over the edge with determined eyes, Schrödinger brought his hand to the edge of the table to get ready to snatch his prize. With one quick move, he successfully grabbed the cookie…

… That is until he was caught red handed.

A large tan colored hand quickly grabbed Schrödinger's hand with the cookie in. The boy stared in shock at the hand holding his wrist before he gulped and peered up at the owner of the hand, his uncle, Hans.

Schrödinger stared up at Hans for a second before he grinned nervously up at him. "G-Guten tag."

Hans said nothing and merely raised an eyebrow at the boy.

Seeing that his uncle wasn't going to let go anytime soon as long as he had the cookie in his hand, Schrödinger sighed with a pout and dropped the cookie back on the plate. Once the cookie was back where it belonged, Hans let go of his nephew's hand and ruffled Schrödinger's blonde hair, earning a smile from the boy. Gently, he pushed the boy out of the kitchen and the direction of the bathroom, his way of telling Schrödinger to go get cleaned up before dinner.

Once Schrödinger headed up stairs, Hans smiled faintly at the boy and shook his head before he started to pull the dishes out for dinner. Not too long when Schrödinger left, Seras came in looking a little red in the cheeks from the cold outside. Hans looked over to the petite blonde to be greeted by an angry glare.

"You knew, didn't you!" she demanded.

He tilted his head to the side, signaling to her that he was confused at what she was talking about.

"You knew that once we were out there and started a snow ball fight he would go berserk." his girlfriend continued to glare at him.

Now understanding what she was talking about he couldn't help but looked away from her and hide a smirk.

"Oh, god you did know and you didn't even warn me! He could have killed me out there, he was a total maniac."

He couldn't help but snicker.

"I hate you!" she yelled at him.

With a smirk still on his face, he grabbed a pen and a pad of notes he kept in the kitchen and quickly scribbled down something before handing it to her.

She angrily took the note from him and read it, to only blush furiously at what it said.

'That's not what you said last night.'

She let out a yell of frustration before she crumbled the paper up and threw it at his head. From that he burst out laughing before she stomped up stairs to their room.

After dinner, Schrödinger seated himself right in front of the television in the living room, watching 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer', while Hans sat on the recliner with a roaring fire going on by the television. In the kitchen, Seras was finishing cleaning up and putting leftovers away.

After she was done, Seras came into the living room where Hans and Schrödinger was, with the plate of cookies that Schrödinger tried to steal from earlier.

She groaned lightly, "It's cold in here." she placed the cookies on the side table by the couch; Schrödinger wasted no time to steal one, successfully this time.

Seras suddenly let out a large sneeze and then hugged her shivering body. Seeing his girlfriend shivering, the silver haired man gentle grabbed her waist and pulled her down to his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. She happily obliged and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest, soaking in his warm from her cold form.

"Ugh, it's freezing out there," she muttered into his chest, "And it didn't help that I got buried in snow either." she glared over at Schrödinger, oblivious to her glare as his eyes were glued to the television.

Hans chuckled slightly, rubbing her upper arm gentle to create warmth for her. Now that he held her, he could feel how cold she really was. So he held her tightly against him to help her warm up. While doing so he snuck a grope while avoiding the gaze of Schrödinger, who was still glued to the television.

Seras let out a squeak of surprise and whacked Hans shoulder. "Why you…"

He silenced her with a sweet kiss that wasted away the little anger she had towards him. The little blonde woman in his lap slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. His hold on her tightened a little more as he shifted her onto his lap so that their hips were now locked together. Her little dainty hands were fisted into his silver hair, tugging on it every once in a while to tell him to repeat an action he did. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her sweet pretty little mouth.

She granted his wish.

She parted her lips the slightest, just enough for his tongue to push threw her lips and invaded her mouth. She smiled against his lips as her tongue joined his as they fought for domination, naturally he won. His hands started to wonder a little around her body, caressing here and there, groping just enough to make her jump in surprise when he touched her in a sensitive spot he knew she loved to be touched. He even knew which spots would make her turn red in embarrassment; ones that he knew would heat her up.

Their once sweet little kiss, now a hot make-out scene, was interrupted by a cough across from them. Pulling away from one another, they turned to see Schrödinger looking at them with a bored expression on his face. Obviously he was used to catching his uncle and his girlfriend like this.

"If you two are done, I vas vondering if I can open one of mein presents right now?" Schrödinger asked.

"A present, I don't know…" said Seras.

"Please, please, pleeeaaaassseee… It's Christmas Eve, tomorrow is Christmas, it's practically here anyway and it's just one little present. Pleeeaaassseee…" Schrödinger badgered, giving them the cutest and saddest look he could muster up.

"Well…" Seras started before she looked over to Hans.

Hans eyed his nephew for a moment before he took a glance over to the tree in the corner where the presents laid underneath. He then looked back over to Schrödinger, whose pleading eyes only grew bigger. He thought over it for a minute until he sighed and nodded yes.

"JA!" Schrödinger cheered as he quickly dive head first into the gifts, looking for his present.

Seras giggled at the boy's action and watched with Hans as Schrödinger looked for the right gift to open tonight. He emerged from the pile with the largest present he found under the tree with large grin on his face. He looked over to Seras and Hans to see if he could open this one, they shook their heads, no. Schrödinger frowned for a moment and put the present back under the tree before searching for his next one with a grin. The next one he pulled was the next size down from the larger present, medium size you could say. Again, looking over the couple on the chair, they said no. His frowned deepen a bit as he sent them a small glare before looking for another gift. The present he pulled out from the tree was the smallest among all of his gifts, the size of a jack-in-box toy, he hope it wasn't one.

This time, Hans and Seras nodded yes.

Schrödinger cheered in glee and immediately ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. Seras giggled again at Schrödinger's childish behavior before she let out a large sneeze and shivered a bit. Again, Hans tightened his hold to keep her warm.

"I'm still freezing, chilled down to the bone." she groaned.

Hans moved one hand to her forehead and found that she was heating up. He dropped his hand from her forehead and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Hansy, its cold outside." she looked up at him with the cutest and innocent look she could muster up, "I'm afraid that you'll have to keep me _very _warm all tonight."

From that he couldn't help but let a wolfish grin appear on his face. Now that he could do easily for her.

On the floor, Schrödinger finished ripping the paper of his present to reveal a white box. With a grin on his face, the boy lifted the lid and looked inside to only frown at what he saw.

A pair of plain navy blue socks.

Nesting on the top of the socks was a white card that had scribbled writing all over it, a message obviously in German. The blonde boy picked up the card and read it.

_To my dearest son, Schrödinger._

_How are you behaving for your uncle Hans, good I hope. I don't need you to cause trouble with him for he was kind enough to allow you live with him and his fraulein while I'm in Cambodia with my research. You are lucky enough to have your uncle __allow you to stay with him__; Cambodia is no place for children like yourself._

_The days here in Cambodia seem to go so fast for the holidays are already around the corner as we speak. I will not come home for the holidays for I have too much work to do to just up and leave. So as I write this I send nothing but the best holiday wishes to you and pray that you don't get into any kind of trouble. We don't want to have a repeat of the Christmas incident at your cousin, Luke and his wife Rip's home. Oh god that was such a disaster. Your poor uncle, Montana Max really lost it during the whole chaos and fighting. He had to go __to__ the asylu… I mean had to go on vacation to be able to clear his head from the whole war obsession thing. _

_From what I know it is cold where you are and you will be of need of socks to keep you warm, you can't to be careless. So please, PLEASE be good and do not get into trouble with your uncle, the last thing I need it to come and deal with your sorry ass right now._

_So with warm wish and love, _

_Avondale Napyeer, a.k.a. Doc._

Schrödinger glared at the message in his hand. He should have expected that it was the Doc that sent him the socks; he always did give the boy the lamest presents. And of course he sends him the lamest of lame presents for a boy his age on Christmas, socks! But whatever, he didn't really care much of his 'father' anyway or his gift.

But of course he had to bring up the incident from last year, it wasn't his fault! Jan dared him to do it in the first place!

But yeah, that was kind of an ugly day for the Millennium family.

**Incase you people don't know, Montana is the Major as Avondale is the Doctor.**

**I all hope you like this Christmas special of our favorite vampire and werewolf, and of course our favorite warrant officer.**

**Merry Christmas everyone, and a Happy New Year!**

**Please review!**


End file.
